


Fuzzy

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Sirius really wants after getting out of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

As though it wasn’t bad enough that his memories were fragmented and most always just out of reach. The damn Dementors had made sure that anything he would have wanted to retain was long gone. No, not only had Azkaban messed with his mind, destroyed the ravishing looks the Black bloodline had gifted him, but it had to go and screw with his magic too.

He rubbed at the fuzz left on his face by the poorly executed depilation spell. There was only one thing for it. He picked up the cheap plastic razor Remus favoured. Muggle way it was.


End file.
